How My Bully Turned Into My Love
by MusicNeverSleeps
Summary: Ally Dawson was the nerd who everyone knew and would always get bullied by the schools bad boy Austin Moon. Austin Moon was the schools bad boy who would never give Ally Dawson the time of day. But what happens when Austin notices her changes? What happens when he actually gives her the time of day? Will sparks fly or just a forgetful memory...


**How My Bully Turned Into My Love**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first A&A fanfiction and I'm really excited and this is way more different than writing on Youtube so hopefully I don't disappoint you guys so yea... Stay Lauraififc! xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! (sadly)**

* * *

**Summary: Ally Dawson was the nerd who everyone knew but didn't need to. She had her best friends Trish, Maddy, and Caitlyn. Along with her friend, Dez who was best friends with the schools bad boy, Austin Moon. But what happens when Austin goes to Sonic Boom and hears a familiar voice? Will sparks fly or just be a forgetful memory...?**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Beep Beep Be- "It's about time that thing would shut up" I say as I close my eyes and begin to sink in my bed. "Ally get up! You'll be late for school!" My dad yells from downstairs. I slowly get out of bed and walk into my closet to see what I will wear to school. Trish says that I should make junior year special by changing my wardrobe. I pulled a grey sweatshirt that says 'I'd Rather Be Sleeping', some white skinny jeans that slowly fade to grey at the bottom, and to top it off some grey converse. I walk into my bathroom to brush my teeth and curl my hair. Then I do a waterfall braid. By the time I'm done it's already 7:45. I walk downstairs and grab an apple on my way out. As I begin to walk to school I just about that one person who's going to make my life a life a living hell. That one person who no matter what just knows how to creep under my skin. Austin Moon.

* * *

As I walk down the hall I see some guys staring at me, winking at me, some even whistling. I admit I kind of like being the one to walk down the halls without being stepped on, or shoved, or made fun of. Right when I was gonna make a turn in the halls to get to my locker, I felt two arms pull me into the janitors closet. I was about to scream bloody murder when the guy put his hands on my mouth and said "relax it's me". Immediately I recognized the voice of the one and only Austin Moon. I would be lying if I said that he did not look hot right now. His beach blonde hair flopped perfectly, his white V- Neck shirt, with his ripped jeans along with his chain, black high tops, and his whistle necklace. He pulled his hands away from my lips and quickly replaced it with his. I was in shock for a minute or two, But I was in more shock when I felt bolts of electricity running through me. When I was able to understand what was happening I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his muscular arms slide down my waist down to my ass. He licked my lips begging for entrance. I couldn't help but let out a moan which gave his tongue access to my mouth which he quickly took over. As our tongues began to fight for dominance he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Right when things were about to get heated, there was this voice I think it's called a brain that told me "What am I doing making out with your bully?!' I pulled away from him with a loud smack. He stood there stunned for a second before it was covered with his everyday smirk. As I was fixing my ruffled shirt when I felt Austin snake his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear which sent tingles to my spine. But what he said in my ear is what made me feel like that little Ally Dawson all over again. "How does it feel to be another toy for Austin Moon?" I then look at him, that smirk still splattered across his face. I just left the janitors closet. I was walking down the hallways when I see my best friends Trish, Caitlyn, and Maddy just standing there talking and laughing. I walk up to them putting the best fake smile I can.

"Hey guys" I said.

"What's wrong?" Trish asks. Figures she would be the one to see through me.

"Nothing"

"I've known you for 12 years and you think I can't tell when you put on a fake smile?"

"I rather not talk about it right now okay?"

"Okay fine, But were gonna talk about it later"

"Alright" I simply say before the bell rings signaling us to get to class.

"I got to go. If Mrs. Sexton finds out I'm late she'll kill me" Caitlyn says while rushing down the halls.

"Yea we got to go to. But we'll see you at Sonic Boom after school alright Als?" Maddy replays.

"Yea okay, see you later" I say walking to my homeroom were, Once again, I hear the guys whistle. I only sit down at the last row. Since there was 5 more minutes until class starts I started writing in my song book/diary. I was getting alot of inspiration from this mornings... show. I started writing down some lyrics that came into my head.

**If loving you were a crime**

**I'd do the hardest time**

**You are perfection every time**

**You know it kills me **

**I cannot always be right here **

**Cause right now you love me **

**Then you disappear**

**Wish I could always have you here with me**

**You said you'd hold you'd never let me leave**

**Wish I could put it away**

**Save it for a rainy day**

**Wish I could bottle you up (A/N: I do not own the song Bottle You Up by Zendaya)**

I could have wrote more when I heard the door open and saw _him_. Great I thought. I was gonna try to ignore him but of course he decided to have a seat next to me.

"Hey princess how's it goin?"

"Could you not talk to me? For like the rest of junior year? If you could that'd be great" I say as bitterly as I can.

"What's wrong babe had a bad day?" He smirks knowing the whole class is staring at us. God that jerk sure loves attention.

"Actually yes I did. Being in your presence" I mock the same smirk when I hear people saying 'ooohhh'

"Well if you want, why don't you come over to my place after school and we can make your day better". He says winking at me. Puh-lease, when pigs fly.

"You see I'm kinda busy between working, and not having any interaction with you once so ever"

"That's funny 'cause you sure seemed to have a lot of interaction with me in the janitors closet earlier today" He smirks.

My eyes widen. Why the hell would he say that?! How could he say that? Damn I really hate him right now. But I wanna finish this so I decided to say something.

"You're like a light switch, even a little kid can turn you on." I said. Right when I said it I knew I was gonna regret it by the look of Austin's eyes. Austin stood up from the chair, and yanked my hand. He walked me over to what I think was his car. He had a Acura TSX and once we got in I could feel the uncomfortable silence. It must of been 5 minutes before I heard him say those 6 words that I couldn't get out of my head.

"Your gonna regret what you said"

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think :D**

**Also if you have a YouTube subscribe to me I make Austin and Ally stories on there too! My name is Alexus Rivera**

**instagram: Perkysugarrsocks**

**Twitter: /AusllyForever00**

**Kik: Alexus_L0ves_Y0u**

**So yea that's it. Bye! Stay Lauraific!**


End file.
